Headmistress Magika
Headmistress Magika is the headmistress of the Magic Academy. She made her debut in Welcome to the Academy. Personality She is extremely southern. She talks with the thickest southern accent you ever heard, and she ain't afraid to tussle. She hates them negros and faggots, just like any good southern lady, which occasionally puts her at odds with some of her teachers and students. She seems warm and friendly, and can cook an apple pie that'll knock your socks off! She looooves pork, and has been known to have fun pork barbecues, inviting her favorite students to eat home-style ribs and mashed taters with her and her brother/husband. Appearance She has pale skin with blue eyes and her hair is brown and high bob styled. Pet Her pet might be a gargoyle and its name is currently unknown. Quotes "I had a speech that I always want to do but there ain't not no time...choose acape, revoke your powers, and get to the grand hall! NOW, I SAID NOW!" Welcome To The Academy Abilities Headmistress Magika is by far the most powerful witch at Bratzillaz Academy of Combative Witchcraft, possessing magical power well beyond the average. She possesses a wide variety of offensive and defensive magic, and is easily the most powerful witch in existence. Unparalleled Magical Power: Magika has an immeasurable amount of magical energy, her power is estimated to be one thousand times that of the average witch. Her power is so great that when she exerted it, it made almost every witch at the entire Academy pass out, the only ones who didn't being Meygaña, Vampeliña, Fianna, and Lilliana. '''Fortissimo Rexalle Aether: '''A passive healing technique. It enables her to regenerate from almost anything, even wounds to her organs. The only wounds she can't recover from are decapitation and having her heart stabbed. '''Fortissimo Zen Argodyne: '''A passive strength technique. This technique allows Magika to have vast, incredible physical strength, as much as her magic power. '''Fortissimo Flux Jerall: '''This technique allows Magika to teleport wherever she wants to in the blink of an eye. '''Brillians Crowne Genesis: '''This allows Magika to generate and manipulate infinite amounts of light for a variety of purposes, be it healing, attack, defense, or even channeling the speed of light. '''Aizenshuu Kurokotsu: '''This technique allows Magika to create illusions. These illusions are so realistic that they are indistinguishable from reality, fooling even eagle-eyed Yasmina Clairvoya. '''Elemental Control: '''Magika can create and control any of the four elements, in addition to light and darkness. '''Divine Emperor: '''Magika generates massive amounts of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness around her, cloaking herself in all six. She can use this defensively to defend from attacks, or offensively, having the elements around her flare out to attack opponents. Typically activates this at the beginning of a battle. Gallery Cop-Headmistress-Meygana.png Levitor-Headmistress-Cop-Yasmina-Meygana-Sahablla-Jade-Cloetta.png The Rrr-runway-Headmistress-grading.png The Rrr-runway-Bratzillaz-Headmistress.png Study.png The capes.png Headmistress-1.png Headmistress-on-flying-scooter.png Headmistress-landing.png Headmistress-and-her-pet.png Headmistress-and-her-pet1.png Headmistress-welcoming-the-girls.png Headmistress-and-the-girls.png Headmistress-and-her-pet2.png In-the-Big-Screen-Headmisstress-catches-BZs.png In-the-Big-Screen-Headmisstress-Cloetta.png 941431 487524447995018 156530523 n.jpg 1016087 486604918086971 1349281472 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bratzillaz Academy Staff Category:Stubs Category:Former Bratzillaz Academy Students